Morning with the Torssons
by ShadowRose18
Summary: The mother of the Wind House wakes up her family in the morning. TancredEmma oneshot .::COMPLETE::.


**ShadowRose18:** I was forced to put Shadow of Badlock down just after Tancred is announced dead (gasp). No idea how it related, but I thought of this.

**

* * *

**

Morning with the Torssons

A gentle humming could be heard from within Wind House. In the white, spotless kitchen, a young woman was cooking scrambled eggs and baked beans. She wore a red and white striped apron with jeans and a cream long sleeve shirt underneath. Her hair was a straw blonde colour, tied in a long braid, her eyes peridot green. Looking up, she glanced at the clock. Smiling, she turned the fire down, wiped her hands and left the kitchen. She climbed the stairs and entered a wind blown room.

Sighing at the young man with spiky blonde hair, fast asleep in the white sheets, she gently shook him. He gave a groan, rolled over, grabbed her and hugged her to his chest.

'Tancred!' the woman cried; her voice muffled. 'Let go!'

Tancred mumbled something but didn't let go. She sighed.

'You won't get breakfast if you don't get up now,' she said to him.

Instantly he sat up, releasing her from his grip. She smiled. It always worked.

Straightening up, she brushed down the creases in her shirt and then walked towards the door.

'You are so evil,' Tancred grumbled from the bed. At the door, the woman stuck her tongue out at him. Then she went to the next room.

Opening the door, she found a young boy, aged twelve, half on the bed, half off. His room was wind blown, clothes all over the floor and drawings pinned all around the room. His hair was blonde, blowing gently in his own wind.

'Emred,' she said softly, shaking the boy. He didn't move. She sighed again.

'You're going to be late,' she sighed, walking out of his room.

Back downstairs, she put the scrambled eggs and baked beans onto plastic plates. Tancred's mother had taught her a lot about dealing with Torssons, now she was one of them.

Tancred, dressed in a black suit and a light blue tie, descended the stairs. Kissing the woman on her forehead, he sat down and begun to eat his breakfast. Mid-way, he looked around.

'Where's Emred?' he asked, mouth full of scrambled egg.

'Emred?' the woman called. The sound of shuffling sheets and then a loud _thud_ was heard from the room above. The woman cringed as she heard the noise.

'I think he just fell out of bed,' she said giving a weak smile. She crossed the kitchen and began to climb the stairs when the bedroom door burst open and a boy, combing his hair with one hand and pulling on a grey sock with another, hopped past her towards the bathroom.

'Morning Mum!' he called, hopping into the bathroom. The door shut closed, but then more crashing sounds could be heard before he emerged, his spiked blonde hair zapping with electricity.

The woman shook her head, smiling.

'Come on and have your breakfast,' she said. 'You're going to be late.'

'Right ahead of ya, Mum!' Emred said, jumping down the stairs, two at a time.

'Morning Dad!' the boy said, sitting beside his father and eating the scrambled eggs and baked beans.

'You're energetic,' Tancred commented, putting his plate in the sink. Emred smiled, baked bean sauce on his teeth.

Father and son laughed, while Tancred ruffled his son's hair.

'Be good, and don't blow the teachers away!' he grinned.

'You got it Dad!' Emred replied, grinning.

'See you, dear,' Tancred said hugging the woman.

'Be back for dinner,' she said, kissing his cheek.

Tancred grabbed his brief case and, hair blowing, left the house.

'Now for you,' the woman said. Emred put his dish in the sink and ran up the stairs.

He returned with his green cape, half on, and his bag.

'Be good now, okay?' the woman said, crouching beside him and adjusting his cape.

'Yup! See you on Friday Mum!' Emred said running out the door and just catching the green bus before it left.

The woman washed the dishes and straightened the rooms before grabbing her own backpack and walking to town.

Outside a small art studio, the woman pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door. Putting on an art apron and setting herself behind an easel, she first glanced around the room.

Pictures of birds, weather and scenery filled the room. Interestingly, no pictures were hanging on the wall. All completed works stood in neat piles in a corner of the room, held down by large paperweights.

She smiled as she gazed at the awards. She had received a fair few in the past few years for her works, but what made her smile the most was the sign displayed on the front door of the studio.

_Emma Torsson (née Tolly)_

_Bird, weather and scenery artist_

_Winner of the 'Original Art Award' in 2004 and 2005_

Emma Torsson. She liked her name. But she liked her family even more. Especially in the mornings.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **just a quick oneshot I thought of. Emred came from his parents' names, Emma and Tancred. Tanma could have been used, but it didn't sound…quite right. Emred was the other option I came up with and liked it.

This could have caused me to think of doing a next generation fic…but not sure yet. If I do, Emred will definitely be a main character :D I like him already.

Um…yeah…I should be doing work…and JoM…but I really badly wanted to write this…XD Don't blame me!

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
